Enemy Of My Enemy
by S-Chrome
Summary: Who says love can't come from hatred? Femmeslash & Slash up ahead. You've been warned.


Enemy Of My Enemy  
By S-Chrome 

Disclaimer: These bit players, who shall forever remain nameless are properties of Disney. I wonder what would happen if Iger caught me using them without permission?

Chrome Warning Label: Be warned that this fic is slashed so much, you would think that it was a horror flick. In other words, lemonish-lime, slash/femmeslash up ahead. Thus I strongly advise to put away the young ones, and hang on to your hats.

* * *

"What do they say about someone who's an enemy of my enemy, hun?"

"If I'm not mistaken... An enemy of my enemy is my friend."

"Excellent answer… Come here you..."

"Mmmmhmmmm..."

With those two, that statement has rang true for the two months that they've been seeing each other. It was a shock to the two who were watching this from a fair distance away. The two, safely away in their hiding place, were wide-eyed in shock as the couple continued to kiss lewdly on the park bench.

It wasn't as much kissing as it was the two were simply slobbering over each other. After a few more moments, the pair stood up from the bench and strolled out of the park, hand in hand.

"Where are we going?"

"Oh, You'll see, Beautiful."

The two observers who looked identical in terms of dress, both clad in black to match the darkness of the night, began to closely follow the couple.

"I can't believe this.", One said to the other.

"Me neither...", The other trailed off, trying to hold back tears.

The trailing of the two lovers led them to a restaurant in downtown Middleton. Knowing that they didn't have enough money to actually order anything, the two observers sat in a booth that would keep them out of the couple's sight, but within earshot of what they were saying to each other. To make it look like they actually belonged there, the stalkers, almost at the same time, grabbed the menus and covered their faces with them. As they did, they heard conversation from their table of interest.

"What do you think bought us together?", One asked. "Was it fate?"

The other, who was visibly older, made a gesture as if to dismiss it.

"Nah, I think it's because we hate the same person.", The elder replied with a smile.

The made the younger lover grin evilly.

"Come to think of it, we should totally thank _her _sometime."

The two came together in another heated kiss. After they broke, they gazed into each other's eyes and began to laugh.

"Jeez.", The younger stated. "Ever get the feeling you were being watched?"

How ironic. Not only did the followers watch this in shock, but so did the other patrons in the entire restaurant some in bewilderment and others in disgust.

In the booth, the entire mission was beginning to fall apart.

"I just can't believe this...", The second said, now openly sobbing.

"Quiet!", The first spectator said sternly. "Do you want to blow our cover?"

"I don't care anymore.", The second said, still sniffling.

"Why are you so upset? What's the big deal?"

"You wouldn't understand!" The second spectator said angrily before breaking into a full run out of the restaurant.

"Wait! Don't go!", The first said, following closely behind.

At the table, the couple watched this volatile scene before them and began to chuckle to themselves.

"What's up with them?"

"Dunno," The elder said. "Guess they've never seen _two girls_ make out before," she said with a smile.

"Speaking of making out...", The younger girl said. "...Is that all we're going to do tonight?", She asked with a pout on her face. As she said this, she slid off her shoe. With her bare foot, she raised it off of the floor and began to lightly brush the older woman's thigh underneath the table. The woman coughed in surprise before starting to slightly purr.

"Not... If... I can help it.", The older woman answered between short moans.

"Good. Then let's get out of here, _Go-Go_."

"You know what, _Bon-Bon_? I love the way you think."

The lovers quickly made their way out of the restaurant, effectively leaving the bill unpaid. Still hand-in-hand, they rambled into the Middleton Hilton, just about the finest hotel in town. Now inside the building, their hands unclasped, from fear of suspicion. The familiar brunette then approached the front desk.

"Excuse me, miss. Me and my... _friend _here would like your finest suite.", She said calmly. The female attendant gave a slight nod.

"No problem, ma'am. That will be...", The clerk stated before Bonnie practically slammed down a National Express Platinum credit card. She took a look at the card, then at Bonnie, and nodded once again.

"Enjoy your stay at the Middleton Hilton. Our room service attendant will be with you shortly.", She said cheerily. At the end of the desk, she rang a small bell that produced a small pinging sound. Within moments, the bellhop showed up at the front desk.

"Well, what do you we have here?" The bellhop said with a wide smile on her face.

Bonnie glanced momentarily at the bellhop, but then stared at her in wide-eyed confusion. She couldn't believe who it was.

_Monique_.

The brunette looked toward the ceiling in utter disbelief. Out of everybody in the whole wide world, Monique of all people, had to be the bellhop for this shift in this hotel? It could have been anybody in the world_ except_ her...

"Monique will show you two to your suite," The attendant said with a smile.

And that she did, she led Bonnie & Shego to the elevator. As the elevator went up from floor to floor, the awkward silence proved deafening for two out of the three. After letting off some passengers on the fifth floor, Shego playfully slapped her forehead.

"Wait a minute, I know you!", She said to Monique.

Monique faced Shego with an effervescent smile on her face.

"Is that so?", The dark skinned girl asked.

"Yeah!", The henchwoman said excitedly. "_You're that girl that sees visions_, am I right?", She asked before laughing hysterically. Bonnie then joined in the laughter at the expense of Monique. The laughing continued for a couple of more minutes.

'Here's a vision,' Monique thought angrily as the elevator continued to rise. 'Middleton High's 2005 Class Valedictorian candidate Bonnie Rockwaller revealed to be a dyke: Film at eleven.'

When they reached the top floor, the bellhop ushered the two out of the elevator. The threesome walked the halls of the upscale hotel in silence. At long last, Monique reached in her pocket to open the door. Once inside, she described where everything was.

"OK... here are the keys to the room, as if you two are going to need those.", she said smartly. She then handed the two sets of keys to the two women. Shego grinned back, while Bonnie glared.

"...Bathroom's to the left. TV's up there, and the Hot Tub's upstairs...", Monique continued.

"Hot Tub?", Shego repeated. "Jackpot.", she said before running up the stairs.

With Shego now gone, the bellhop was going to begin the interrogation. Inching closer to the brunette, Monique began to whisper to the tanned girl.

"So, Bon-Bon. How did you two star-crossed lovers meet? Internet? Personal Ad? Kim Possible Haters Exchange?" she asked, grinning from ear to ear.

Bonnie had absolutely no time for this. In one motion, she shoved Monique out of the hotel room door. Not hard enough to make the dark-skinned girl fall, but enough to make her stagger out of the doorway.

"I'm not going to get an answer?", Monique asked innocently.

"Listen, _Charcoal, _How we met is none of your business," Bonnie said coldly. "Now, if you'll excuse us...", The brunette had slammed the door in the bellhop's face. Monique stared at the door in obvious anger. She would have made a rebuttal to that insult, but a little thing called job security got in the way of her doing that. She then turned from the locked door and ambled back to the elevator.

'For _that _little insult, Little Bon-Bon's business is going to be all over the street on Monday,' she thought with a bitter grin tattooed on her face.

Back inside the hotel room, Bonnie was on the bed, thinking to herself.

Sure, she had no use for Monique, and likewise. She also knew that the annoying girl had one of the biggest mouths in Middleton High. Plus if she was to let this little secret loose...

"Bon-Bonnnn... I'm waiting," Bonnie heard Shego say impatiently.

"Where are you?", The brunette asked.

"Duh! In the hot tub.", Shego said with the well-known sarcasm in her voice.

Oh... the hot tub.

_Whoa... the hot tub?  
_  
The brunette quickly threw off her shirt and advanced up the stairs. With the speed that world class sprinters couldn't match, Bonnie raced up the stairs to check on her lover. She scanned the hot tub, she wasn't in there. Just as she was about to look to her right, a pair of arms encircled her waist and pulled her closer.

"Guess who?" The raven-haired woman whispered enticingly into the tanned girl's ear. _'Shego'_, Bonnie thought blissfully. Just as the brunette was getting comfortable with the older woman's arms around her waist, Shego had moved her left hand upward to the younger girl's bra-covered breast, which elicited a low guttural moan from the brunette. As if that wasn't enough, the black-haired woman's right hand slipped into the cheerleader's tight-fitting pants. Once the intruding hand found its target, a stronger moan from Bonnie made Shego smile.

"You like that?", Shego asked, already knowing the answer.

"Uh-Huh.", Bonnie moaned, now clutching the back of the older woman's neck for support. "Keep going..." she whispered desperately.

Receiving the green light, Shego had unclasped the younger girl's bra which invoked a quick gasp from the brunette. With her right hand now on the tanned girl's left breast, the raven-haired woman unclasped the button to the girl's pants and quickly slid them down to the brunette's ankles. She surprised at what she saw at first, but then smiled at Bonnie anyway.

"No panties?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

Bonnie replied with shake of her head.

."Didn't need 'em.", The brunette replied with a suggestive look. With that, she kicked off her pants and stared longingly at her lover for the night.

Shego was clad in her usual outfit. Staring back at Bonnie, she unzipped the body suit ever so deliberately, making the brunette all the more impatient. When the older woman finished, she kicked away the body suit flippantly...

As if she was really going to need it for the rest of the night.

The villainess and the cheerleader looked at each other up and down, when done, they both nodded their heads and had huge smiles on their faces.

"We've _really_ gotta thank Kimmie for this.", they said almost at the same time before coming together in yet another embrace.

* * *

A figure clad in all black continued to rove through the dark streets of Middleton. Traveling in stealth was a talent that she had, along with the other great superhero-ish stuff that she did. Once the street light illuminated her bright auburn hair, it was almost a given who it was.

Checking her watch, she had almost cursed to herself. Yeah, Dad was definitely going to be waiting at the doorstep as soon as she came within twenty feet of the front door. Yet, before she would be sentenced to death by her father, she had to check on... a friend of her's.

She wouldn't get any strange stares from his parents... After all, he did say that they were going to be out of town. Finally reaching the home of her ol' buddy of over a decade, she opened the door and was shocked as hell at what she saw.

Ron lay there asleep on the couch, in what looked like a maid's outfit on top of...

Wait for it...

...Senor Senior Jr?

Resisting the urge to absolutely faint and/or retch, and/or go blind, Kim backed away slowly out of the house, leaving the door open. Once out of the door, she broke into a full run back to her house. She didn't care if her dad yelled at her until the sun came up, anything had to take her mind off of the... abominable scene that she had just witnessed.

_As if watching Bonnie & Shego totally devour each other wasn't bad enough._

After getting the all-too-well-known lecture about lateness from her mother and father, the attractive redhead carried her exhausted body up the stairs to her room. As she climbed into bed, she found out pretty quickly that she wasn't going to be able to sleep. To pass the time, she just stared blankly at the ceiling. The more she had thought about the events of this past evening, the more trouble she even had closing her eyes.

Bonnie & Shego?

Hirotaka & Josh?

Yori & Zita?

Ron & Senor Senior Jr?

Had the entire world turned queer without her even knowing it?

* * *

The weekend had went by fairly quickly and Kim had plenty of time to these things over. Who cares if High School Evil was dating Take Over The World evil?

OK, She did care. But it wasn't going to hurt her... Was it?

Monday came in a hurry, and Kim was sort of glad that it did. The beyond boring classes was definitely going to take her mind of off the harrowing events that occurred that fateful Friday. Also, she had to apologize to a certain person.

She really didn't mean to be that harsh... But when she heard those words... and saw them kiss right in front of her face, that pang of anger struck her.

...Or was it something else?

Cheer practice came and gone, and Kim still didn't get an opportunity to speak with her partner-in-stalking. Going into the hallway, she decided that she would get in touch tomorrow. Opening her locker, she began to empty the contents when she heard a faint sound coming from the locker room.

As she walked through the columns of the lockers, she spotted who it was.

It was her partner.

Tara.

Kim was definitely sure that she was the last person that the blonde wanted to see, but she couldn't just leave. Inching closer to the girl to keep from being noticed, she took a seat on the slim bench next to her.

"Hey, Tara?" The redhead said uneasily.

The sniffling cheerleader didn't bother to pay Kim any notice at all. The teen hero got it in her mind that the blonde wasn't going to listen anyway, so she may as well spill.

"Look, Tara. I'm really sorry about Friday. I shouldn't have harshed on you like that. I know Bonnie is like, your best friend, and..."

"I like her...", Tara said quietly.

"What?"

"I like her.", She repeated. "I like Bonnie. That's the reason why I wondered where she was going after practice, it's the reason why I went with you to spy on her...", She continued, growing more agitated with each reason. "...And that's the reason why I ran out of the restaurant like I did... It's because I like her, OK? Happy now?", the blonde trailed off as more tears began to fill her eyes. To Kim, this was a revelation. She had no idea that Tara _liked _Bonnie. She thought that she liked Ron.

Well... That would be ultimately futile as well.

The stunning information temporarily left Kim at a loss.

"T-T-Tara, I di-didn't know.", The redhead stammered.

"I doubt that, Kim," Tara said defiantly while wiping tears from her now dull blue eyes.

"Isn't that why you were spying on her as well, Kim?" The blonde continued. Kim shook her head furiously, dismissing it,

"No!" Kim said defensively.

The younger cheerleader wasn't about to budge on this subject.

"You're lying.", She said calmly. "Come on, I was Bonnie's best friend. I've seen the way you look at her..."

"Oh, so now I can't look at people?" Kim asked, growing even more defensively by the second.

"Not when you're staring holes through them.", Tara answered with the quickness of most lawyers. "Face it, _K_. You like Bonnie, and you're jealous... or... you like that... Green chick and you're jealous of Bonnie," she reasoned. "Or maybe you're jealous of both of them," she mocked, placing her index finger on the base of her chin.

Kim couldn't believe she was being talked to like this. She would reserve this type of talk from Rockwaller, but Tara King? She used to be the innocent, ditzy creampuff of the cheer squad. But now, as she well knew, this blonde cat had claws. Switching to a different subject in her mind, maybe she did like the brunette. Perhaps this rivalry was a little more than a rivalry to both of them.

"OK... Ma-Maybe I do like Bonnie.", she said slowly, letting it sink in. "...a-a-and Shego.", She continued. "But I guess it doesn't matter when they have each other.", she said in a sad tone.

The admission made the blonde girl smile in spite of her issues.

"See, Kim. It does kind of feel good to let the truth out.", she said amiably. Kim looked at her and shook her head.

"But what do I do now?" The vulnerable hero asked. "I mean, it's not like I can go up to both of them and say 'Hey, I just realized that I'm crushing on the both of you,'" she said plaintively.

"Well, you can. But I wouldn't recommend it," Tara said with a grin. Both girls laughed softly at the joke.

"What are you going to then, Tara?", Kim asked.

"That's the thing, Kim.", The blonde cheerleader answered. "You and Bonnie are a lot alike. You two always want the best. But as for me...", She paused to move closer to the redhead, as if to tell a secret.

"...I settle for the next best thing."

'Next best thing?', Kim queried in her mind. She pondered what this meant until her thoughts were interrupted by Tara. The blonde had placed her thumb and index finger underneath her chin and began to kiss her softly. The teen hero was shocked at this turn of events and couldn't tell herself to move. When the younger girl pulled away, Kim saw that sparkle return in the blonde's blue eyes.

"Surprised?" Tara asked with a smile painted on her delicate features.

"Well Yeah... I mean.. W-W-What about Bonnie an-and...?"

"Look, Kim. I think Bonnie knew that I liked her and she didn't even tell me about what she was doing with Go-she..."

"...Shego.", Kim corrected.

"...Yeah, _her. _So what does that say about our friendship?" Tara asked rhetorically. "So from now on, I'm seeing Bonnie Rockwaller like you see her, Kim. A rival, an enemy... And you know what they say about someone who's an enemy of my enemy, don't you?", She asked, with the sparkle in her eye and a grin on her face.

Kim had definitely heard _this _one before.

"An enemy of my enemy...", Kim began, drawing closer to the blonde.

"...Is my friend," Tara finished sultrily, closing the distance between her lips and the redhead's. The two stayed like that for several minutes before walking out of the locker room, hand in hand.

* * *

The End

Closing Statements: Maaaaaan, there is nothing like writing stories with out-of-the way slash pairings. Of course, when I'm not reading every K/R story and gushing over them, I'm your prototypical Kigo fan. (Kigo fans have free reign to set fire to me, by the way.) But it nice to play those BonGo drums every so often. Yes, that's what I call the pairings.

Since inspiration plays in my head like time and time again. Inspiration came from GargoyleSama's "'ere The Two Should Meet.", which is one of the few fic of the Bongo variety. Add in the fact that it's a great one as well... and voila!

Add a little bizarre activity with Ron and add a little weird, but nice pairing of K/T in the mix, and there you have it.

Review the fic, or set fire to the fic or me, it's all good. I could use the attention

S-Chrome


End file.
